mgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Model Profile
Silver is a young doctor who mostly can be found around Cafe GTOM. Due his new assignments he is forced to travel to different mysterious places often. Unfortunatly he has a habbit of getting lost easily in any other place than the district in which Cafe GTOM can be found. Appearance Because Silver is quite tall, people are easily intimidated the first time they see him. Next to that he is also easily spotted in a large crowd because not many reach his length. He is mostly seen in a pair of jeans with a simple t-shirt or sweater and a pair of sneakers. He never wears a doctor's uniform and claimed to have “lost his white coat when a bunch of cats attacked him”. Only on special occasions he can be seen in something else than his daily clothes, for example a suit for meetings, a cloak for long travels and a long black coat for cold or night occasions. Silver has blond hair and makes sure it never gets to shoulderlength. Silver also wears a necklace with a pendant shaped like a moon with in front of it a bird. The necklace is made of silver and the pendant of gold (the moon) and bronze (the bird). According to him this necklace represents himself and his goals. Personality Even though people are intimidated by his appearance the people who already know him there is no reason to fear Silver unless you hurt those who are dear to him. Silver is a calm and silent person and can't be made angry easily by anything directed towards himself. Even though Silver might state that he has not much interests, he actually is interested in almost everything around him. Thanks to his silent nature this often goes unnoticed. Furthermore he has the annoying habbit of sometimes simply forgetting to pay attention during conversations, trips or other normal activities. History During the heat of the summer Silver simply crawled into cafe GTOM for a glass of water. After recovering from fatigue for a few days Silver actually never left cafe GTOM and became a more known face around there in a short time. Though after a while Silver got a call to help out people as a doctor at several mysterious places. Due this he developed the habbit of suddenly disappearing so once in a while. Plot Silver makes his first appearance when he is walking towards Sukyaku city after finishing one of his jobs. When he reaches the gate, he notices that it is guarded. The guards asked him for his ID-card. After Silver got allowed to pass the gate he asked what was going on but got no answer from the guards. Later on Silver is found being lost in the city. He ends up in a computerstore where he suddenly sees IC walking outside on the street, wounded. He also finds the shopowner sleeping behind the counter when Arc suddenly appears in the shop. Noticing that Arc was starting a spell, Silver quickly casted Silver Tempo: Ritenuto to escape. Without knowing that Arc had made a copy of him and therefor his abilities Silver got away. Silver quickly went to the GToM café together with Mr.Hakka, who he finally recognized when Hakka stood in front of him. On their way to the GToM Silver realised that he shouldn't have used Silver Tempo while he was still tired from his trip back to Sukyaku City, the lack of strength caused one of his wounds to open up again. After a short visit to the GToM Café where Iwasawa and Kokoro helped him out, Silver quickly left after finding out that Arc was in the café. While he runs back home, Silver makes a call with an unknown person. After Silver woke up in his appartment, he leaves and gets lost in the city again. While wandering around he hears the sounds of a fight and feels the presence of Arc. Powers and Abilities Ability Even though Silver has a fair amount of physical endurance and strength, he mostly uses his abilities to support others. If needed though he can also be of good offensive help with his swordmanship. *'Abilities' **'Bronze Rewrite:' This is an ability that silver uses in order to create or destroy functions of an ailment. This does not mean he can get rid of an ailment nor can he inflict one. For example, a toxin that was meant to inflict a heart attack could be altered to where the toxin would then cause temporary and non-lethal numbness. Using this ability, Silver has been able to alter non-curable and lethal diseases into curable and non-lethal diseases, and vice versa for his opponents. This does not mean he can get rid of an ailment nor can he inflict one. All that happens is that the actual consequence of an ailment, regardless of how it was given, and severity could be altered. The only limit that Silver knows of is that if an ailment was induced through ability, then he could only rewrite the ailment if the strength of the ability is weaker that Silver’s strength. **'Silver Tempo: '''This ability allows Silver to dictate the flow of time. The interesting thing is that Silver can have control of the flow of time over several sections like in an orchestra. In some places, the tempo could be slow and anything caught in those places would begin to slow down because the space between one second becomes longer. Vice versa, he can cause some places to speed up, making a second much faster than it really is. Of course, how strong the effect is also depends on the ability resistance of the targets. Against a fodder, he can cause time to slow down to the point where the fodder assumes that peak human speeds are hypersonic. Against strong opponents, the most he can slow their speed down is by half. Against those stronger than him, the chances of the opponents being affected by Silver Tempo are very low. If he were to speed tempos up, then he can make peak human speeds become supersonic but he cannot make supersonic speeds become massively hypersonic due to lack of power, though if he had a power source, he can make human speeds move at the speed of light in a certain area while making even the fastest of enemies slow down to near stops. ***Silver Tempo: Ritenuto:'' Ritenuto causes a direct fast slow down of the target. ***''Silver Tempo: Ritardando:'' A variant of Ritenuto, Ritardando causes a compleet area to slow down. Depending on Silver's power, the size of the area differs. The more power Silver has, the bigger the area can be. However, this spell takes a certain time of preparation and immediatly drains 95% of Silver's power. Not only does Ritardando effect a compleet area, it also lasts for a fixed time of an half hour. This is a spell Silver only uses as a last resort to escape with multiple people. ***''Silver Tempo: Accelerando:'' Accelerando speeds up the target. ***''Silver Tempo: A Tempo:'' Here the previous state of time is restored. This means that when Silver speeds up a target after first slowing it down, A Tempo causes the target to slow down again. If the previous state of time is the normal flow of time, then time will logically go back to normal again. ***''Silver Tempo: Tempo Primo:'' Tempo Primo restores the flow of time compleetly. Any effect on the flow of time is removed. **'Golden Support:' Using this ability, Silver could temporarily remove natural limits placed on anything or anyone based on how much power he uses. For example, if the natural support limit of a stone pillar is a ton, then using this ability, the stone pillar can, temporarily, support unrealistic weights (such as a few quadrillion tons) to where there are practically no limits. There is virtually NO limit on how large the natural limit is pushed because it is not increased but removed. However, how long this lasts is proportional to how much power Silver is putting in. So even if the stone pillar has no limits, if a few quadrillion tons were placed on the pillar, all the strain would be placed on Silver, which would result in a cancellation of the ability as well as pain to Silver if the task is too daunting. This does not just apply to physical feats but also meta-physical feats, such as how fast a person can think or how resistant a person is to abilities. Trivia * The total amount of punishments Silver has received for not paying attention during a converstation is currently 1.989. * Silver has a younger sister, xOnePiece, and a brother, Catlar. * The money earned by Silver as a doctor often goes to repairings of Cafe GTOM or other places (For example: buying a new carpet for kokoro) * Currently, nobody knows who gives Silver his assignments. Quotes * “I... euhm... no... you know... like... ….. ….. …. nevermind.” * “So... what were you saying again?”